


Babysitting Blues 7

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Dean as Michael, F/F, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 7

Sammy sat curled up against a tree in the backyard, tears silently trailing down his cheeks. He was trying to catch his breath, as he had run all the way home from the park. He had been playing with his bestest buddy, Dean, and their friend, Ben. It had been a normal day for the three year old boy, until a group of older boys had arrived. They had seen Sammy and his friends and had started saying some horrible things. 

The boys had been picking on Sammy for clinging to the older boy, as Sammy never leaved Dean's side when they were together. Then they started talking about Daddy Jimmy and Papa Michael, saying they were freaks, and perverts, and other things that Sammy didn't really understand. They had started saying the same things about Dean's Daddy Sam and Papa Cas as well. Sammy knew that Dean understood what the older boys meant, he had never seen Dean so angry before and it scared him. 

When the boys started in on Ben about his moms, everything spiralled out of control. Sammy had never seen a fight before and watched in terror as Ben threw himself at the other boys, ordering Dean and Sammy to stay out of the way. Within minutes the fight was over, Ben on the ground black and blue and the other boys walking away laughing at them.

Sammy hadn't known what to do, so he ran home, which was only a few blocks from the park to try and get his parents to help. But he had forgotten that they weren't home, and when he got there he found the door locked. Not knowing what to do he ran to his safe spot in the backyard to cry.

\---

Sammy's head flew up when he heard leaves crunching under somebody's foot and found Dean staring down at him. Sammy could tell the older boy was worried, scared that something had happened to Sammy when he took off from the park, but he could also tell that Dean was angry. Angry at the older boys for what they had done, what they had said, angry at Sammy for running away, angry at himself for not protecting his friends.

Sammy threw his arms around Dean, hugging the older boy tightly, sobbing into his t-shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good. I won't run away again, promise."

Dean hugged Sammy back, gently running his fingers through the other boys hair. He had been so scared as he watched the older boys attack Ben, and then Sammy had just disappeared. Dean hadn't known what to do, did he stay with Ben to make sure he was okay, or did he go and find Sammy. He had looked down at the older boy, and knew as hurt as Ben was, Sammy needed him more. 

It didn't take Dean long to figure out where Sammy had gone, and the minute he walked around the side of the house he knew his gut instinct was right. The younger boy looked so lost and scared and it broke Dean's heart. 

\---

Sam knew something was wrong later that evening at supper with how quiet Dean was at the dinner table. Usually whenever he would spend the day with Ben and Sammy, Dean would be talking nonstop all through supper, excitedly telling his parents about everything they did. Sam looked across the table to Cas, who nodded, knowing something had happened.

Sam's suspicions were confirmed when he recieved a phone call from Jimmy asking if something had happened while the boys were playing. From what Jimmy told Sam, little Sammy had barely touched his dinner, his favorite meal to top it off, and had ran up to his bedroom. When Michael went to tell Sammy his bedtime story, he had found the boy curled up already asleep, tear tracks on his face.

Dean wouldn't talk about what had happened, and had went to bed almost as soon as he finished supper, not even asking for dessert. Usually Sam and Cas had to convince Dean that he needed to go to bed, but not this night.

Sam sighed and picked up the phone to call Jessica and Lisa and see if they knew what happened. After a 30 minute phone call, Sam walked into the den and sat down next to Castiel.

"From what Lisa could figure out, the boys were attacked by some older kids today. Ben came home with a split lip, black eyes, and a broken nose. He didn't know who the boys were, only that they knew about you and me, and Michael and Jimmy, and Lisa and Jessica. They... they said horrible things about us, thankfully I don't think Sammy understood most of it, but Dean's a smart kid. He had to have known what was going on."

Sam swallowed hard, continuing, "Ben stopped Dean for going after the boys, but when they started going off on Ben about Lisa and Jess, he apparently couldn't take it anymore and got his ass kicked. From what Ben had said, they were saying that Dean and Sammy were freaks because of how close they are."

Cas gently took Sam's hand, "We need to talk to Dean, make him see that it wasn't his fault."

Sam nodded, grasping Cas' hand and walking up to Dean's room.

\---

Dean could hear his parents walk up to his door, and pretended to be asleep. He knew they would want to talk about what had happened, but he couldn't. The things those boys had said about Ben's mothers, about Sammy's Daddy and Papa, about Daddy Sam and Papa Cas, had hurt badly. But what they had said about him, about him and Sammy, that they were freaks, and wrong, scared Dean. And then when his Sammy had disappeared, Dean had never felt terror before. He now knew what it felt like.

Dean heard the door creak open and his parents soft footsteps appoach his bed. He felt the bed dip as Daddy sat down next to him, brushing his hair back off his forehead. As much as Dean didn't want to talk, he couldn't ignor the pleading look in Daddy's eyes. Daddy looked so sad, and Dean wanted that look to go away. 

He threw his arms around his Daddy's neck, sobbing into his shoulder as he told him everything. Everything that had happened, everything he had felt, how terrified he was when Sammy had taken off, everything. Daddy just held him, gently rocking him as he talked, while Papa rubbed his back in soothing circles. Both men let him just talk, didn't interrupt him as he spoke. While they were silent, Dean knew they were paying him complete attention.

\---

Sam and Castiel sat with Dean until he fell asleep, they knew that he had had a stressful day, and that he needed their support. They were both angry, angry that their little boy had to go through what he had, angry that while they could protect him from demons and monsters they couldn'r protect him from humans. Angry that some stupid punks made Dean feel that he was bad and wrong, that he shouldn't love his Sammy as much as he did and want to protect him.

Sam called the Novak's filling Jimmy and Michael in on what Dean had told him. They were obviously just as upset as Sam and Cas were about what had happened. 

\---

Dean woke to the sound of a knock at his door, his head hurt and eyes still hurt from crying like he had. He was confused, it was still dark out, why was Daddy waking him? The door opened to reveal Daddy and Uncle Michael standing there with a sleeping Sammy in his arms. 

Sleepily, Dean watched as the adults walked into his room, settling Sammy down next to Dean in the bed. He smiled up at his father and uncle, realizing that both he and Sammy needed time to snuggle after what had happened in the park.

With a smile on his face, Dean settled back into sleep, his Sammy curled tightly at his side, as it was always meant to be.


End file.
